Whispers
by Gekkou Hana
Summary: For each whisper she shed some light on the truth. For each whisper she exposed a little piece of him. For each whisper she melted a part of his cold exterior. One shotSetoXAnzu


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and never claimed that I did... enojoy!

**Whispers **

Anyone his eyes dared looked at always seemed never know what he was thinking at the moment. No one knew his secrets, his desires, his fears. The only person coming close to ever knowing who he truly was, was his own flesh and blood. All of his life he's kept his feelings guarded, never once slipping his mask of indifference. At times his own brother felt like he's lost his elder brother due to the lack of emotion he would show his younger sibling. Yet, deep down he always knew. No matter how much his elder brother glared at him or frowned upon a request, he loved him. He loved him so dearly and would do anything should harm come his way. Only few could say their elder sibling faced the face of a gun barrel for their sake.

Then again only one person could say that they were saved from a card embedded in ones hand. How could one forget. Mokuba was not only person saved from such a cold person_. She _was saved as well. The reasons were unknown. Well, unknown to anyone except for the savior himself. That was the mystery that plagued her day after day when she saw him in school. Though they never spoke more than two words to each other, he could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking about it. Every time they passed each other in the halls, she always looked as if she was about to say something. Yet nothing ever came out except for a hello. He, of course, never responded to her welcoming.

"It's so beautiful outside when it's cold, isn't it?" The voice brought him out of his thoughts from where he stood on the schools roof. When he found himself bored of the teachers lectures, he would often find himself on top of the roof staring down at the cars or people passing by. It was probably the only chance of peace he could get amongst the busy day he knew he had.

The statement was true enough. The trees surrounding the school was slowly dying, yet the colors of brown, orange, and yellow on the leaves have never looked so alive. The wind blew the leaves around as if to share the beauty of death to the ones who never noticed it before.

Whoever made the statement, shut the door behind them. It was a girl. The voice was obviously feminine. Chances were that it was a girl with a crush on him. There were plenty of those types if girls in his school. Used to being hounded by girls, he was taking in the scenery once more before he would leave the girl and go back to his classroom.

"Kaiba." The girl started but whatever she was going to say failed to come out. The voice was familiar to begin with but when she said his name, he knew perfectly well who it was.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class with all the good little losers?"

"Not funny." Anzu didn't not move from in front of the door yet. "Look, I saw you come up her and I thought it was a perfect chance…"

"I never took you for that type of girl." Kaiba's mumble cut her off and kept them silent for a moment. Either she was agitated at him not listening to her or she just forgot what she was going to say after he interrupted her. "Are you done?" He impatiently asked when he heard her shut the door.

"No." she softly said. "I know you don't care much for me or my friends. I actually think you want to kill us off or something." She joked with a nervous laugh. He obviously found no humor in the joke.

"Point being?"

"Thank you." For the first time since she came in, he turned to look at her in confusion. Thank you? For what? "That day when we were at the pier. When you …" The words died on her lips once again but he understood and turned around to no longer look at the girl.

"Hmm.."

"I've never said it to you." His back was far more easier to talk to instead of his scrutinizing facial expressions. "All this time, I've never said it you. It's selfish of me, I know, but I wanted to thank you with no one around." His silence continued. "I know how you are and you'd probably deny ever saving me if anyone was around so.."

"You tracked me down when I was by myself in hopes that what? I'd crack a smile and dance all because I got a thank you from _you_?" Spoken with such distain, his facial expression mirrored exactly the opposite. He was wondering about the girl. What was she thinking? What was the look on her face? She sighed. He smirked. It was the sign of someone who had given up. There was no talking to him and he liked it like that.

"Had it not been for you.." Anzu tried once more. " Had you not saved me from that crate falling on me or had you not stabbed that mans hand with your card I wouldn't be standing here. I wouldn't be able to see this season. I wouldn't be able to see the leaves fall away from the dying trees. I wouldn't have the chance to see the trees awaken with life within a couple of months from now." She was coming closer, he could hear her walking confidently towards him. "You've awakened me to life, Kaiba. We both know damn well that you did. I'm not saying I want you to smile or dance. I'm saying that I want you to know that I'm thankful." She said it so softly that if the wind blew any harder he would have completely lost that she just said.

"I don't care if you're thankful or not. Perhaps it was an error in my judgment, I don't know. Just… forget about it." Kaiba said with a wave of his hands. " Pretend it was the pipsqueak who saved you." He continued to look out over the building. The cars were just whizzing by below him, never once stopping. The sight was almost making him dizzy but he didn't care. Looking behind him to face the blue eyed nosey girl was not an option right now. Speaking to her was torture enough, but looking at her would be something completely different. He'd see once again why he saved her that day. It was a reminder he knew he did not want as of now.

"Perhaps." Ready to turn around and walk back downstairs, she whispered. Relaxing a little at her movements towards the door, his gaze shifted off of the cars and forward towards the other buildings and the sky. A warm feeling invaded his back and before his brain registered what that feeling was, arms snaked around his waist. "But.." The smooth dancer began in a whisper as one hand moved up his chest and under his jacket only to lay right above where his heart would be. "I still want to thank you and only you." Though he stiffened, she did not let go. Kaiba on the other hand said not a word and made no move. All he did was hold a breath he did not know he held and continued to look forward. The girl had gone crazy, he concluded. No one would dare touch him like this and be this calm. They would be expecting repercussions yet she was fearless right now. As if this act was natural to commit with him.

The wind blew a little at his bangs, and his hand twitched to move the offending strands from his eyes. "No matter what people say, I know." Not knowing what she was talking about he made his first move to turn his head to the side. He still could not see her from behind him, and he knew she was not done yet. "I know that this heart beats." The hand that laid on his chest pressed harder to feel his heart beating. When he did not respond, her arms slowly moved to unwrap him. The feeling of her arm sliding off of his body caused an odd reaction. His arms went up to hold her arms in place, one of her arms still laid around his waist while the other was held below his heart. His action made her gasp quietly.

"You know nothing." He gritted in respond. His grip on her was harsh nor gentle. It was a warning squeeze. She understood why. Using her skills as a dancer, she stood up on her tippy toes to whisper into his ear and not his back.

Smiling bitterly yet knowingly, her smile did not fade as she spoke once more. "Yes, only you truly know about yourself but it doesn't mean other won't see through you one day. It doesn't mean I can't see through you right now." She then kissed him on an odd place when she no longer stood on her tippy toes. The dancer knew she could not risk turning him around and giving him a normal kiss on the cheek. That act alone could ruin the moment they shared right now, his silence, her chance to make him listen. Nothing in the world would make her ruin this moment. Though she could have kissed his neck, it was too intimate a place to kiss a man who thought of her as an enemy. It would open so many questions from both sides, so she avoided it. Alas, his right shoulder was what she got and she made no hesitation to take it. She held him tight for a second before his arms went limp, allowing her to back up away from his now warm figure.

When Kaiba's brain finally started working again, he turned around only to find her walking towards the door. The wind picked up and her shoulder length hair blew with the wind. In the confused state he was in at the moment from the whole conversation, he failed to notice that she turned around when she touched the door handle. Luckily he held his emotionless mask. Nothing was exposed to the lithe dancer. "The teacher will wonder where you went off to, Kaiba. You better go back to class before she starts looking for you." Those words reminded him why he was always irritated with her. She was always butting into everyone business, much like right now. Scoffing, he turned his head away but not his body. Glancing back to where she stood, he saw that her back was turned and she was walking downstairs as the door quietly closed behind her.

That girl was nothing but trouble. Not the kind of trouble one could get arrested for but still a dangerous kind of trouble when it came to him. If she could see through him then he would have to keep his distance. The girl was too damn disrespectful. Countless thoughts asked how dare she pull a stunt like this?

Her whispers though, it would haunt him and he knew it. All he wanted to do was erase the memory of her lips pressing against his tight shoulder. He wanted to erase the warmth her arms shed on his body. He wanted to regret ever saving the little cheerleader. But he couldn't…

For each whisper she shed some light on the truth. For each whisper she exposed a little piece of him. For each whisper she melted a part of his cold exterior. For each whisper he felt like he was closer to her than anyone save for his brother. For each whisper he thought he actually could care for someone in a romantic sense.

He walked down the stairs with a thought..

Just has much as he saved her, she saved him. She just didn't know it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed..

No, I'm not dead. I'm very much alive and still working hard at work and school. Since the hurricane hit I've been kind of out of a job until the power returns to my job so I had thought up of a one-shot. I kind of lost my will to write my other stories so think of this as me doing baby steps.. Eventually I'll continue my other stories, I promise! I am giving you guys Secret Indulgences, aren't I? Which by the way, thank you guys so so so much for reviewing and being great fans! I'm so glad you appreciate me and TwlightEyes8120's sick minds. We have so much fun thinking of new ways to torture Kaiba and Anzu. By the way the newest chapter should be coming up soon! So watch out for that!


End file.
